


Амарант

by Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Deviates From Canon, Don’t copy to another site, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind
Summary: Божественный цветок дьявола.
Relationships: Tom Lucitor & Janna Ordonia, Tom Lucitor/Janna Ordonia
Kudos: 15





	Амарант

**Author's Note:**

> Любителям этого редкого пейринга. Мне кажется, что они идеальная пара: демон и помешанная на мистике девушка.

  
Сегодня чудесный день. Светит солнце, но нет того удушающего зноя, который Дженна не переносит; тёплый ветер ласково треплет края её жёлтой юбки; она, до ломоты в шее запрокинув голову назад, разглядывает проплывающие по светлому небу пушистые облака. 

(Она сумела вырваться из класса наказаний, но ещё не определилась, на что потратить освободившееся время). 

Яркие солнечные лучи больно бьют по прищуренным глазам, и Дженна, проморгавшись, решает, что неплохо бы пойти посмотреть, чем занимается в такой располагающий к приключениям день неугомонная Стар. Наверняка чем-то мозговзрывательным и интересным.

Через полчаса Дженна уже у дома Диазов. 

Покачиваясь на пятках перед входом, девушка прикидывает, что же лучше: постучаться или влезть в окно? Если выбрать второй вариант, то её ожидает перекошенное от страха лицо Марко. Есть в этом некоторая доля изуверства, но его испуг её очень сильно веселит. В конце концов, она никогда не пытается корчить из себя праведника, в отличие от некоторых.

Оценивающе примериваясь к дереву, растущему перед домом, по которому можно забраться, её взгляд, ходящий вверх и вниз по стволу, цепляется за клумбу у крыльца, замирая. Желание похулиганить, словно воздушный шарик, медленно сдувается. 

Среди всего изобилия цветов её внимание приковывает красно-розовый амарант, ярко вспыхнувший из-за обрамляющего его солнечного света. Дженна, точно загипнотизированная, медленно подходит к нему, ощущая, как тёплая волна разливается по сердцу. Ведь он так похож на _его_ прическу — и цветом, и формой. 

Внезапно, перед её внутренним взором встаёт, отозвавшееся из глубин памяти, далёкое воспоминание: как из семян этого цветка, смешанных с мёдом, бабушка делала фигурки черепов на День Мертвых. Дженна их обожала. Кажется, ещё она рассказывала, что когда-то ацтеки почитали это растение и использовали в обрядах. Он возделывался повсеместно на Американском континенте, пока испанские завоеватели не объявили амарант «растением дьявола». Было запрещено выращивать его, те кто нарушал этот закон, попадали прямиком на костёр. Хотя в европейской культуре он считался божественным, цветущим подле Древа жизни в Эдеме. 

Но Дженне, в общем-то, наплевать на этимологию. В конце концов, её имя означает «Дар Богов», кому скажи — рассмеётся. Главное, что среди прочего, этот цветок напоминает ей Тома. 

Девушка неловко улыбается, словно кто-то может прочесть её сентиментальные мысли, а затем закрывает глаза, на короткий миг позволяя, калейдоскопу воспоминаний складываться в картины их встреч.

***

Она лежит на диване в гостиной у Диазов, в ожидании пока Стар принесёт ей из своей комнаты обещанные невероятно опасные, но поразительно интересные мьюнианские артефакты, и слушает музыку, закинув ногу на ногу, размеренно покачивая коричневым ботинком в такт, с безмятежным выражением на лице. Которое резко меняется на озадаченное, так как на стене появляются тени от предметов, словно позади неё кто-то развёл огромный костёр; в ноздри бьёт резкий запах серы; внезапно раздавшийся звук громкого рёва прорывается даже сквозь наушники.

Девушка, сдержав позорный вскрик от неожиданности, оборачивается и видит, как из столба пламени выходит демон; дым вокруг него клубится серыми змеиными кольцами, постепенно оседая на брусчатый пол. Он фыркает и что-то бубнит, явно сконцентрированный на своём внутреннем мирке, он явно не замечает девушку. 

Дженна же в свою очередь, наоборот, полностью фокусирует своё внимание на демоне, наблюдая за ним распахнутыми в откровенном восхищении глазами, не в состоянии даже вздохнуть от восторга, ощущая как сердце пытается разорвать грудную клетку. Она много раз пробовала проводить обряды, описанные в её книгах по оккультизму. Но никакие сущности на её призывы не откликались. А тут что-то потустороннее, всего в паре шагов от неё! Вот только она не может двинуть и мускулом, будто приклеенная к дивану, продолжает просто таращиться на него, почти не моргая.

Оцепенение спадает, когда, пару раз ойкнув, с лестницы разноцветным вихрем слетает Стар, держа палочку перед собой, готовясь к бою; своей кипучей энергией, возвращая Дженне связь с реальностью, и та наконец-то делает вдох. Но принцесса, добежав до демона, замирает и опускает руки, когда тот что-то произносит. Из-за громкой музыки Дженна не слышит их разговор, но смекает, что это скорее всего бывший парень Стар — Том, про которого Звездочка ей рассказывала. 

Дженна скользит жадным взглядом по его фигуре, отмечая, что в нём так много оттенков фиолетового и розового — её любимого цвета. Даже кролик, которого он держит подмышкой. Говорят, что розовый притупляет агрессию и нервозность. Видимо, Тому это не помогает. Он активно жестикулирует свободной рукой, внутренние концы бровей подняты вверх, образуя складку на лбу, в алых глазах зарождается нехороший огонек. 

Звездочка стоит спиной к Дженне, поэтому она не видит выражение её лица, однако по тому, как медленно её пальцы всё больше сжимают палочку, понятно, что скоро в Тома полетит какое-нибудь заклинание, если он не прекратит.

Девушка решает, что она должна разрядить обстановку. Обычно она довольно равнодушна ко всему, в том числе и к чужим конфликтам. Но это же, чёрт возьми, демон! И он её заинтересовал, если не сказать больше — очаровал. Она любит всё таинственное, сверхъестественное, а иногда и жуткое для других людей — кладбища, к примеру. А судя по рассказам Стар, Том не просто демон, он принц подземного мира. В нём сочетается мистика с тайной смерти.

Она резво вскакивает с дивана и быстро подходит к Звёздочке, попутно избавляясь от наушников. 

Том вздрагивает, когда Дженна, грохнув ботинками, останавливается перед ним. Он вяло мажет по ней взглядом и, хмурясь ещё больше, обращается к Стар:

— Кто это?

Дженна с нездоровым любопытством смотрит на его рот, сильно удивлённая тем, что у демона приятный голос — мягкий тенор; она-то думала, что он будет грохочущим, неземным, никак не похожим на голос обычного подростка.

— Это Дже… — начинает представлять подругу Стар.

Но Том перебивает её, очень сильно сжав несчастного кролика:

— Впрочем, неважно, я думал, что мы здесь одни, зайду позднее!

Демон, одарив Дженну ещё одним недовольным взором карминовых глаз, с резким хлопком исчезает в сиянии пламени. Капли серого пепла оседают на губах слегка раздосадованной девушки.

Стар радостно улыбается, хлопнув подругу по плечу:

— Спасибо, я уже думала запустить в него нарвальным взрывом.

Дженна, естественно, сожалеет, что ей помешала, но пепел, который она, ухмыляясь, слизывает с губ, не кажется ей горьким.

***

Когда она узнаёт, что Марко периодически бывает в подземном мире и засиживается в гостях у Тома, она решает, что, конечно же, ей надо туда попасть. Потому что упустить такой шанс просто глупо, а подкараулить одноклассника очень даже легко.

— Ма-арко-о, Стар сказала мне, что ты собираешься к Тому тусоваться, — она смотрит из-под полуприкрытых век озорными карими глазами на парня, который замер с ножницами в руках, когда девушка резко материализовалась перед ним (не без помощи Звёздочки, конечно).

— Да, и? — видно, что он уже предчувствует подвох и его ладонь нервно сжимает край толстовки.

— И ты берешь меня с собой! — нагло заявляет Дженна и прежде, чем Марко успевает возразить, она продолжает: — Потому что иначе я покажу Джекки твои стихи о вашей будущей, счастливой семейной жизни, которые заканчиваются очаровательной подписью с сердечком: «Марко Линн Томас». — на последних словах она не выдерживает и начинает хихикать злобным смехом Сатаны.

— Что? Дженна! Ты снова пробралась в мой дом и своровала мои вещи! Ар-р, ладно… Пошли! — он порывисто разрезает перед собой ткань пространства и девушка следует за ним в портал.

— Только прошу тебя, веди себя прилично… Насколько это возможно для тебя. Том очень вспыльчивый.

— Ага, — говорит Дженна и потрясённо озирается по сторонам.

В глаза бросается лавовый водопад, текущий из черепа буйвола, острые сталагмиты столбами поднимаются со дна пещеры, на стенах висят скелеты. Она стоит и думает, что у неё тот самый так называемый «эстетический оргазм».

— Мастера Тома надо подождать, он будет с минуты на минуту, — произносит летающий красный демонёнок.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Марко. — Дженна, пойдем пока присядем. Или поиграем в пинг-понг.

Но она находит себе развлечение получше на время ожидания. Скакать на скелете лошади с криками: «Я — Всадник Апокалипсиса!» куда интереснее, по её мнению.

Она чувствует, что в процессе скачки её щеки раскраснелись, волосы выбились из-под шапки, поэтому она ещё сильнее выпучивает глаза, стараясь придать своему лицу комично-грозное выражение. Даже Марко не выдерживает и разражается громким смехом из-за её инсталляции.

— Что это такое? — отделяя каждое слово, произносит Том голосом, напоминающим шелест сухих листьев.

Диаз даже не вздрагивает, и, стирая слёзы, выступившие на лице от хохота, чувствует, что сейчас он не в состоянии испугаться.

— Прости, Том. Это Дженна. Я не собирался брать её с собой. Но не выгоняй её, пожалуйста. Не думаю, что Звёздочке понравится, если ты поступишь так с её подругой.

Том недовольно наблюдает за родео, которое устроила «смертная», верхний глаз нервно дёргается, демон медленно выдыхает и, сжав ладони в кулаки, сдерживая гнев, обращается к Марко:

— Ладно, пойдем, займёмся файтингом. Ты принёс видеоигру, которую я просил?

— Эй, Том, давай если я тебя обыграю, ты разрешишь мне прийти ещё? — дерзко бросает демону Дженна, спрыгивая с лошади.

Том надолго замолкает, не мигая, смотрит на неё сосредоточенным пронизывающим взглядом. Девушка впервые за короткое время пребывания в Аду напрягается, вдруг у демона есть способность читать потаённые мысли или он решил прожечь в ней дыру. Но негодование на его лице сменяется изумлением, и Дженна с облегчением выдыхает, когда он с удивлённым смешком произносит:

— Обычно девушки не соглашаются играть со мной в подобные игры.

Через два часа виртуальный борьбы у Тома снова остановившийся взгляд, теперь уже на красной надписи «Winner Janna». Дженна самодовольно улыбается и со всей силы хлопает его по спине, попутно отмечая насколько она горячая.

— Ничего, в следующий раз отыграешься. Ладно, нам пора.

Если она не вернётся домой до прихода родителей с работы, они заметят её исчезновение, и очередной домашний арест, естественно не остановит её, но затруднит жизнь. 

Она прыгает в портал за причитающим Марко (до которого так и не дошла очередь поиграть) и думает, что даже если Том нарушит своё слово, ему не отвертеться, ведь она прихватила с собой ключи от его замка.

***

Но на удивление, Том выполняет условия пари. Он разрешает ей прийти ещё и ещё. Под предлогом того, что он никак не может отыграться.

Но Дженна знает, что если бы она была ему действительно невмоготу, Том давно применил бы магию. Она видит, ему доставляет удовольствие то, что она не боится вещей, которые вызывали отвращение у других девушек. От неё не надо прятать фонтаны с кровью, в ней не порождают страх разные уродливые существа подземного мира, она не считает, что скелеты и черепа на стенах — это некрасиво. 

Даже его переодические самовозгорания, которые случаются, когда демон бесится, не мешают невозмутимой Дженне весело проводить с ним время. Она ловко лавирует в критических ситуациях, не позволяя Тому спалить себя и других. 

Наверное, можно сказать, что они стали хорошими друзьями.

***

Однажды они решают прогуляться пешком после концерта.

— Пойдём через кладбище, если не боишься? — она смотрит на него снизу вверх, прищурив один глаз и чуть отклонив корпус.

Том в ответ надменно взирает на неё с высоты своего роста и, усмехаясь, предупреждает:

— Не мне стоит бояться.

На небе восходит полная луна, освещая тусклым светом могильные плиты. Полоски тумана, проплывающие над кладбищем, создают атмосферу загадочности. 

Дженна, как никогда, задумчива и тиха. Она неожиданно останавливается, опирается на чьё-то надгробие, наблюдая, как холодные лунные лучи ласкают изящную скульптуру, и начинает декламировать:

«Сильна любовь и слава смертных дней,  
И красота сильна. Но смерть сильней».

— Джон Китс. Мой любимый английский поэт, — поясняет она застывшему Тому. — Знаешь, мне кажется, что это хорошо, что у вас со Стар ничего не сложилось. Надо быть дураком, чтобы строить отношения с тем, кто проживёт намного меньше тебя. Да и со стороны «смертного» это будет какой-то садизм к долгоживущему демону — позволять себе такую любовь.

Том вздыхает, и сжав зубы, смотрит куда-то вдаль, поверх её головы; радужка его алых глаз горит печальным потусторонним светом. Дженна понимает, что, возможно, он и сам знает это, и не стоило так внезапно грузить его своими рассуждениями.

— Эй, Том давай есть землянику! Смотри, какая она здесь — крупная, красная и сочная, — и прежде, чем демон успевает возразить, она запихивает ягоду ему в рот, легко касаясь кончиками пальцев его тёплых губ.

Он в недоумении косится на девушку, но рефлекторно прожевав, жмурится от удовольствия.

— М-м-м, вкусно.

— Ещё бы, тут такое удобрение из мертвечины, — Дженна обводит рукой кладбище, сардонично улыбаясь.

— Фу, Дженна! — Том закатывает два глаза, при этом верхний смотрит на девушку, светясь от сдерживаемого смеха.

— Да шучу. А может и нет, — она подмигивает и убегает.

Ей кажется, что бежит она не только от него, но и от своих чувств и мыслей. 

Внезапно девушка спотыкается о чьё-то надгробие и падает носом вперёд. Несколько нецензурно выругавшись, она переворачивается, и продолжая лежать на земле, приподнимает голову, чтобы посмотреть, где находится демон. 

Облачённый туманом и огненной аурой, он плывёт вдоль могил, чуть оторвавшись от поверхности, его глаза сверкают словно карминовые рубины, а на губах играет усмешка, обнажающая клыки. Наверное, он пытается её напугать, но Дженну завораживает этот образ. 

Демон в считанные секунды оказывается рядом с ней, заглядывает в большие распахнутые глаза девушки и совершенно неправильно интерпретирует её эмоции.

— Ну, и кому теперь страшно? — довольно смеётся Том.

По-прежнему левитируя, он склоняется над ней, Дженна резко вскакивает, и они сталкиваются носами.

Парень, сбитый с толку, смущённо моргает; алое свечение, окружающее его фигуру, постепенно исчезает. 

Дженна трёт обожжённый кончик носа и смеётся, делая в голове пометку — не дотрагиваться до Тома, когда он «включает демона».

***

Когда Том рассержен по-настоящему — это действительно страшно.

Дженна сжимает в ладоне палочку, тающего пломбира, усиленно соображая, что предпринять. Мороженое Тома, которое он бросил в порыве злости, уныло стекает по поребрику. 

Сам принц Преисподней стоит напротив её одноклассника, и асфальт под ним плавится. Зрачок в глазах исчез, они светятся ярко-красным светом. Тихим пронзительным голосом демон читает какое-то заклинание. 

Дженна не хочет, чтобы случилось непоправимое, поэтому она делает единственное, что ей приходит ей в голову.

— Том, тебе надо остыть! — кричит она, кидая ему прямо в лицо белый шарик мороженого.

Тот с шипением моментально тает, сладкими струйками сбегая по горячей коже демона. Том трясёт головой, и уже нормальными глазами ошарашенно смотрит на девушку.

— Ты что вытворяешь?

— А ты? Не знаю, что ты там не поделил, но если хочешь что-то зажарить, горячий парень, то пойдем лучше сделаем барбекю. И, между прочим, это из-за тебя я осталась без пломбира. Будешь должен, — последние слова она говорит уже менее серьезно, подмигивая; берёт его под руку и уводит в сторону дома Марко.

***

— Дженна, не знал, что ты тоже будешь здесь! — звучит радостный голос Тома.

Она вздрагивает и распахивает веки, калейдоскоп образов рассыпается.

— Том, примени свой телекинез, и выкопай для меня этот цветок...с корнями! — говорит она ему, указывая на амарант.

— Ты снова воруешь у Диаза. Чем тебе так приглянулся этот... арорат? — демон с легкостью выполняет её просьбу.

— Может, я влюбилась, — она показывает недоумевающему Тому язык, берёт амарант и быстро ретируется.

Дома она демонстрирует цветок маме и просит дать ей денег на саженцы. Объясняя, что хочет высадить их на поле заднего двора. Мама с радостью соглашается. Наконец-то у её дочки девчачье увлечение — выращивание цветов, никак не связанное с той чертовщиной, которой она обычно занимается.

Через полчаса, копания в земле, подкормки и поливки, Дженна, печально вздыхая, разглядывает посаженный ею амарант, вновь думая о Томе. Они много времени проводят вместе, видно, что демону с ней интересно, но иногда ей хочется быть не просто другом. Однако, она понимает, что для них обоих отношения в другом ключе могут закончится травматично.

***

Когда исчезает Звездочка, Марко следует за ней, Том долго объясняет Дженне, что она не сможет им помочь. Они не берут её с собой.

На прощание он слегка прижимает её к своему горячему телу, и ей жаль, что у неё не остаётся ожогов, потому что потом целое лето Дженна не получает от них никаких вестей. И иногда ей кажется, будто это всё были только её больные фантазии. Демоны, принцессы, магия…

***

Солнце садится, окрашивая тучи и небо в оранжевый цвет. Дженна наблюдает закат, стоя посреди двух метровых амарантов без шапки, с распущенными чёрными волосами, которые за несколько месяцев отросли, и думает, что сейчас она точно похожа на ведьму.

— В былые времена меня наверняка захотели бы сжечь на костре, — с тихим смешком отмечает она вслух.

— В наше время тоже есть желающие, — раздаётся из-за спины тягучий голос Тома.

Она медленно оборачивается и с непроницаемым выражением лица смотрит на него: он ни капли не изменился, даже футболка такая же, как при их последней встрече. Стар с Марко связались с ней ещё вчера, сказали, что теперь всё в порядке и им надо уладить кое-какие дела, обещали зайти к ней позднее, чтобы всё рассказать.

— Некоторые демоны жалуются на головную боль из-за некой смертной, которая неправильно проводит обряд ацтеков. Ты в курсе, что там нужна человеческая жертва? Не знаю, где ты вообще взяла нужную схему. Но надо было окропить её кровью, тогда сработало бы. А так только замучила моих слуг.

— В музее, — недовольно бурчит Дженна.

Она никак не ожидала, что их встреча после такого долгого расставания будет такой. Заявляется к ней с упрёками, мол, терроризирует его адских тварей. 

На самом деле, она хотела связаться с ним. Она нашла древний обряд, которые проводили ацтеки, используя амарант, и надеялась, что хоть кто-то из подземного мира откликнется на её призыв, и она сможет узнать, что случилось с Томом и остальными. 

Шипы обиды больно колят её изнутри, но, возможно, что всё к лучшему. Вряд ли у них есть будущее. Она с грустью гладит один из цветков.

— Не понимаю, почему тебе так нравятся эти цветы?! — громко восклицает демон, недовольно морщась, следя за действиями девушки.

Дженна смотрит на него, стоящего посреди амарантового поля, и закусывает губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Обижаться на растерянного демона, нелепо хлопающего тремя глазами, уже совсем не хочется. Она наклоняет растение и, сорвав макушку, протягивает её Тому.

— Бессмертный…

Том непонимающе смотрит на неё.

— У греков амарант был символом бессмертия. Само название буквально означает «неувядающий цветок». Можешь поставить его в вазу без воды, он простоит долго.

Том неуверенно берёт, протянутое ему, растение. Вроде всё должно быть наоборот. Но это же Дженна.

— Слушай, я же задолжал тебе мороженное, пойдем посидим где-нибудь в кафе. Мне надо столько всего тебе рассказать, — мягко просит он.

— Давай в другой раз. Сегодня я занята, — она смотрит на него прямо своими солнечно-карими глазами и Том понимает, что Дженна врёт.

Он сжимает цветок, стараясь не превратить его в горстку пепла, как-никак это единственный и, возможно, последний её подарок. И уходит.

***

Том со злостью бросает амарант в вазу, которая стоит на трюмо. И опираясь о край, думает, опустив голову, что он ничего не понимает.

Ему казалось, что между ними что-то было, даже что-то выходящее за границы дружбы. Неужели нет? Он же из-за неё чуть не зажарил человека, её одноклассника, который нелестно отозвался о ней. 

Она обиделась из-за того, что он долгое время не выходил на связь? Но это было невозможно, во-первых, потому что это было опасно, а, во-вторых, вход в земное измерение был надолго заблокирован даже для него. 

И ничем она сегодня не занята. Стояла посреди своих дурацких, как их… ароратов, смотрела на них с большей любовью, чем на него. 

Он кидает взгляд, полный ревнивой ненависти, на цветок, потом переводит на своё отражение в зеркале и снова на цветок, в глазах мелькает понимание. Раскатистый смех Тома гремит под сводами пещеры:

— Дженна, я действительно дурак, во всех смыслах!

***

Дженна читала легенду: если пить настойку из амаранта, можно стать бессмертным, но она не верит. Как смертной была, так и останется. А это значит, что нельзя допускать того, что ей так хочется. Или всё ж таки можно?

Она долго ворочается в постели, рассуждая про себя об их будущем, прикидывая так и этак, и приходит к неутешительному выводу, что в следующий раз, так и быть, согласится на встречу с демоном; если он, конечно, предложит.

— Прости, Том. Я, наверное, всё-таки садистка! — засыпая, почти беззвучно шепчет девушка. 

А за окном купается в лунных лучах божественный цветок дьявола. Дженна не знает, что ещё на языке растений амарант символизирует «бессмертную любовь».  



End file.
